jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lost Levels
The Lost Levels of Jak and Daxter was a flash-based web browser game. The legend was that it was the original vision of the ''Jak and Daxter'' series, or at least The Precursor Legacy, developed by Gil Acheron in the 1990s and was previously unpublished. It was located here before becoming defunct. In reality, it was published by Sony Interactive Entertainment for promotion of The Precursor Legacy in 2001. The legend was published for humorous purposes, and its record of events is inconsistent with the series' actual development. Legend According to the website, the basic tale of The Precursor Legacy has been around for ages, but was eventually all forgotten. However, when Jason Rubin and Andy Gavin got out of college and formed Naughty Dog, they were contacted by a man named Gil Archeron. Gil Archeron lived on an island near Tokyo, and was rather reclusive. He contacted them, asking if they would help him design a game based on the Jak and Daxter legend. They only managed to design a few characters before they lost contact with Archeron. Later, after designing Crash Team Racing, Rubin and Gavin remembered the story, and sought to contact Archeron again. It turned out that, soon after contacting a Japanese video game company to make his game, the recluse had disappeared without a trace. They managed to discover a few of the old files of the Jak and Daxter game, which they later modeled their game after. The files were put up on the website http://www.jakanddaxterlegend.com as the "Lost Levels". Game The game is 2D using pixel art sprite graphics. It is centered around Sandover Village and the Forbidden Jungle, although the locations bear little resemblance to their counterparts in The Precursor Legacy. Blue and green eco are present at the village and jungle, but have no apparent function. Precursor orbs and power cells also appear, as do other collectibles, such as pots and crates. Jak is moved around using the arrow keys, and the space bar is used to speak to other characters. Daxter follows Jak, occasionally saying random things. The plot of the game is similar to the beginning of The Precursor Legacy. On a world with the ruins of the mysterious Precursors, including their robots, two disobedient boys from the southern tip of the continent go to Misty Island. There they witness an old man and beautiful woman leading the Lurkers, trying to gain power over eco. When Jak and Daxter try to escape, one of the lurkers chases them, and Daxter falls into dark eco and emerges as an ottsel. The only way for them to change him back is to go to a wise old sage who lives far to the north, but they need to bring Keira eight power cells to get to Rock Village. Missions Many of the missions are similar to those in the game: * Bring Keira 8 power cells * Herd the Farmer's yakows. * Catch 200 pounds of fish for the Fisherman. * Find the flut flut egg, and bring it to the Birdwatcher. * Bring Precursor orbs to the Mayor. * Bring Precursor orbs to the Explorer. * Bring Precursor orbs to the Sculptor. Category:Games